


Angel Reborn

by AlyOopsie



Series: Lilith Deserves Better [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Dreams of past life, Gen, Gender-Neutral Reader/MC, I will build the Lilith/reader or Lilith/MC tag myself if I have to, Lilith is dating MC, Lilith is not MC's ancestor, Lilith is not physically described, Lilith is reincarnated & has dreams of being with the brothers, MC and Lilith live together, MC assigns names to the brothers bc they don't know them, MC doesn't know a lot of names, MC is an arsonist, MC sets people on fire, Magic Bullshit, Manipulation, Other, Potential ch 16 spoilers, Reincarnation, The character death tag is mentions of Lilith dying, bc that seems like it would be similar to dating your grandmother, this is self-indulgent because Lilith deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: MC just wanted a nice evening with their girlfriend, Lilith. Too bad nothing ever goes according to plan when you’re suddenly teleported to the Devildom while cuddling. Everything gets weirder from there.AU where Belphie isn’t locked in the attic, but still doesn’t like humans. He’s just sneakier about it. Also, Lilith is alive because she was reincarnated as a baby, but has dreams of being with the brothers and of dying. Mc isn’t Lilith’s descendant, Lilith is Mc’s girlfriend of several years.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Leviathan/Reader, Lilith/MC, Lilith/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Reader dates Lilith, Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Series: Lilith Deserves Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938331
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Morning Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying not to give Lilith any physical characteristics because I don’t think she’s been physically described. Also, I think everyone has different ideas of what she looks like. Mc is gender-neutral, but I’m pretty inexperienced with writing gender-neutral characters so please let me know if there’s anything I can improve on!

The day had started like most others. Lilith in your arms, sleepily slapping at the alarm clock to turn it off without leaving the warm blanket cocoon made during the night. It’s been over a year of waking up to her, but it was impossible to get used to seeing how cute she looked waking up. Tugging Lilith closer to give her a kiss, you pull the blanket around you both tighter.

The plan for the day included a calm breakfast together, gardening, and then setting up a picnic together for lunch. After that would be going to an aquarium, then the bookstore to get the next book in a series that was Lilith’s newest obsession. Then, relaxing together until ordering takeout so you didn’t have to cook again (and also to avoid cleaning more dishes). Overall, it was supposed to be a nice day together with some quality snuggling time.

That _was_ the plan, anyway. One moment, you’re about to give her another kiss. The next, your back is on a cold stone floor and you’re holding onto Lilith tightly to protect her. There were a few gasps, but your mind is racing at the sight of six men standing or sitting in front of you both. One of them rushes over, trying to rip Lilith from your arms while saying her name. She flinches and both of you tighten your hold on the other, her eyes wide and fearful.

“Don’t touch me! Who _are_ you people?! How do you know my name?!”

Lilith’s words seem to make the men pause, disappointment and hurt clouding the eyes of the man directly in front of you. You would feel bad, but the rational part of the brain says that you don’t know this man. So, you can’t bring yourself to feel anything for someone who startled Lilith so badly that you can feel her hands shaking. She’s clinging to your waist as if her life depends on it. Which, now that you’re thinking of it, you tuck her behind you gently. Hopefully, she’ll feel a bit safer without the eyes of everyone in the room on her. You make sure to wrap the blanket around her, just to be safe.

(You’re not sure when you stood up. Or when you disentangled yourself from the blanket. Or how you got in this weird room in general, but thinking about that hurts and you’ve got a girlfriend to comfort and potentially six men to fight.)

The next few minutes pass in a blur. There’s chaos and confusion all around, but holding Lilith near you is a constant. As the red-haired man explains that you were selected for an exchange program you can’t remember signing up for, you take a closer look at everyone else in the room. Other than the tall, red-haired man whose name you didn’t catch during the panic, there are 5 others. All of them have been staring at Lilith, adding to her discomfort. She hasn’t liked being the center of attention for as long as you’ve known her.

The man who rushed towards us when we got there had black hair with red eyes. His expression is unreadable while he helps the red-haired man explain what’s going on, but you’re only paying half-attention, if that. Maybe it’s closer to 1/8th attention. There’s a guy with orange hair with puppy-eyes and snacks on the table in front of him. A few chairs to his left sits a man with startlingly green eyes and blond hair that is holding a book in a language that’s definitely not something you’ve ever seen before.

There’s also someone sitting on the table. He’s got pretty curly hair and pretty eyes to match. It looks like he takes care of his skin, because it’s glowing a little bit. That may also be the whole demon thing, but he’s the only one with glowing skin so maybe not. Probably just magic bullshit, which seems to be the reason for a lot of things that have happened within the last 10 minutes. Come to think of it, these men kind of look like the people Lilith tells you about from her dreams. Maybe you’re having a very strange dream, but why does everything feel so real? This can’t possibly be real, right?

The rest of the speech the two men are giving seems to blur together. All you know is you’re handed a phone, Lilith peeking at it from behind you. She cautiously tucks herself into your side, under your arm, as her curiosity wins over from her fear. It doesn’t seem like anyone is going to hurt either of you, considering that they’re apparently trying to help relations between the three realms. The fact that there are actually three realms also hurts to think about.

It’s easy to tell that the men who aren’t the two talking directly to you perk up at the sight of Lilith coming out from behind you. The orange-haired guy waves with a hopeful expression, but Lilith doesn’t see while she’s staring at the phone in your hand in complete fascination. Smiling a little, you nudge her and nod in the direction of the waving man. She looks startled for a moment, then hesitantly waves back. The man gives you both a big smile, and you swear you can see some glowy sun-like thing behind him when he does. Magic bullshit strikes again.

“Well, with all the formalities out of the way: it’s good to see you again, Lilith!” the red-haired man exclaims. You have a feeling you’re going to get a headache trying to wrap your head around whatever is about to happen, judging by the confused look on Lilith’s face and the expectant looks from the 6 men.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Lilith are led to the House of Lamentation and shown to their room. MC reflects on the interior decoration of the room, and the fact that nobody has said anyone's name while they're paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 1 A.M. and I should be studying for my exams next week, but I wanted chaos.

You were right to think you would get a headache from whatever was about to happen. You were also wrong to think that this whole thing would be a dream, because if the pounding in your head is any indication you wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. Apparently, Lilith is actually the long-lost sister of several of the men in this room (that you still haven’t been able to catch the names of). They also thought she was dead, which explains the gasps and the man rushing towards you when you got here.

It’s hard to wrap your head around all the things that are happening. How was it possible that your girlfriend is related to demons? Was she a demon herself? She seems pretty human, but so do all the other people in this room too, if you don’t count the sheer amount of food the orange-haired man has eaten. It’s kind of scary, where does he put it? How does he look so fit? How fast are demon metabolisms anyway? So many questions, but there are no answers. 

You’re snapped out of your musings by Lilith’s voice telling the demons about their appearances in her dreams. The black-haired one (you really have to figure out their names, this is getting a bit embarrassing) asked her to describe one, and apparently she perfectly describes a time that she spent a day with her 7 siblings at some sort of golden-colored lake.

Lilith is still very nervous, but she seems to be calming down a little. Just for good measure, you tug her a little bit closer with the arm that’s still around her. This action doesn’t go unnoticed by the demons in the room, but they seem to dismiss it when Lilith gives you a beautiful smile and snuggles even closer. You feel yourself flush a little bit, your heart racing. You’re absolutely sure that you have the most love-struck face right now, but you can’t seem to care. Your girlfriend is just too cute to be embarrassed about her giving you affection.

Before you know it, you’re being walked to a huge house that looks like it’s from a horror movie. Lilith is still glued to your side, but has relaxed a lot. The tall, orange-haired demon is just behind you two, while the black-haired, blonde, and pink-ish haired men are all in front of you. The three in front of you are looking back every so often and telling you fun facts about buildings, plants, and animals you pass. The comments all seem to be more towards Lilith, but that’s fine. She’s happy and safe, plus you’re learning about your surroundings too.

Walking into the house, the first thing you see is a huge staircase. The second thing is the two dragon(?) statues that are hanging out. There’s also a couch that has someone sleeping on it with a cow-print pillow. The urge to tuck him in is strong, but the group is walking too fast and you would rather not have to navigate this horror-house on your own just yet. Maybe you’ll come back to tuck him in later with a blanket that isn’t the one currently still wrapped around Lilith. You’re led to a room that’s next to a big, cozy-looking kitchen. You would most definitely be putting flour (or the demon equivalent) in Lilith’s hair in that kitchen in the near future.

The room is big, there’s even an entire dining room table and what seems to be a whole tree. Just. Here. By the bed. Rationalizing why there’s a tree in your room is not going to work, so you decide that it just exists and you’ll roll with it. Something tells you that’s going to be a common theme during your stay here, but at least you can pretend you’re outside without having to actually go outside. That potentially requires you to put on pants, and pants are the enemy.

Snapping out of your short moment of wallowing in your hatred for pants, you realize that there’s also lanterns on the tree. That’s surely a fire hazard, but a little arson won’t hurt. It will help establish dominance as the Head Arsonist of the house, striking fear into the hearts of those who would intimidate and/or hurt Lilith.

Not that Lilith can’t defend herself, but she’s a pacifist and doesn’t really like to rock the boat with strangers unless it’s something she’s passionate about. Then again, she would probably fight any demon that tried to hurt you. She’s very strong, one time you twisted your ankle when you tripped and fell and she picked you up like you weighed absolutely nothing to her. She could probably throw the very tall orange-haired guy who looks like he’s made of pure muscle. You’d bet money on it.

“This is where you will be staying. We can prepare another room, but for now you will have to share this one,” says the black-haired man. You mentally name him Mark, because you still don’t know his name. Mark says something about another brother who is going to be showing you both around and protecting the two of you during your stay. Sadly, he doesn’t say this brother’s name either. It would be really nice to know at least one of their names.

After some awkward staring from the four men directed at Lilith, you decide to just mentally assign them all names until you know their actual names. The blond guy is now Oliver, the orange-haired one is Jack, and the one with pink-ish hair is Ben. The sleeping guy is Connor, the red-haired guy from earlier is Nick, and the guy with some green hair is Kyle. Not the best strategy to learn names, but it will have to do. Hopefully nobody catches on to you not knowing their names, or if they do, they tell you who these people are.

Lilith has decided that the best course of action is to stare down the four men while you’re having a small internal crisis. She probably can tell there’s something up, she’s always been able to tell if something is wrong or if you’re plotting something. Like arson. Speaking of arson, if any leaves fall on your face while you’re sleeping whoever decided to put a bed next to a tree is getting set on fire.

Ben suddenly turns his disturbingly pretty eyes towards you, seemingly sizing you up. There’s a strange tingling in the back of your mind, like you’re trying to remember what you walked into a room for. Raising an eyebrow at his intense stare, you decide that you would try to stay off of Ben’s radar. He seems like he wouldn’t hesitate to throw you out a window if you sneeze in the same room as him.

Speaking of windows, the nearest one is just a few steps away. Just to be safe, you gently guide Lilith away from it with you, settling near the table instead of by the window. The men are confused, but mostly ignore it. Ben is still staring though, which is very uncomfortable. “So… weather’s nice, huh?” Small talk is the worst thing ever but it is a necessary evil to break this disgustingly awkward silence. It’s like your words are a catalyst for the four men realizing they have other things to do, because they all leave with various excuses.

“Who knew your small talk could be scary enough to chase off demons?” Lilith jokes, to which you reply by gently picking up a pillow from the floor and lovingly smacking her in the side with it. The best way to make a new place feel like home is a pillow fight, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick cheat-sheet for names in this chapter! I'll put a name guide at the end of every chapter as more characters are introduced.  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor  
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle


	3. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night of your stay in the Devildom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character name guide is at the end of the chapter just in case you get confused about names! I genuinely don't know if I'll ever let MC know everyone's actual names. I'm having too much fun finding names for everyone and confusing friends by sending them pictures of characters and asking them to name them. Soloman's name is my favorite so far, but he'll show up in a later chapter ;)

Waking up in a strange room is weird, even more so when you realize you’re on the floor. There’s pillows everywhere, but the blankets are all untouched. They’re not great for pillow fights, after all. Lilith is asleep on your abdomen, but is sadly pressing against your bladder and you have to pee very bad. Slowly, you swap Lilith’s head to a pillow that’s nearby and quietly rush to the bathroom to do your business.

When you come back into the bedroom, Lilith is still asleep where you left her. The bed is still somehow almost perfectly put together, minus every pillow that was on it. Grabbing some pillows from the floor, you gently shake them off to make sure there isn’t some sort of dirt on them and place them on the bed. Then, you pull back the covers and tuck Lilith back in. While doing this, that sleeping guy, Connor, pops into your head. There are a few extra blankets, so you grab one in case he’s still on the couch in the hall.

He’s still sleeping on the couch, which saves you from putting in the effort of carrying a blanket out of your new room for nothing. It’s ridiculously easy to place it over him without waking him, which makes you slightly more uneasy. It feels like Connor should have stabbed you by now, but maybe that’s his strategy. Gain your trust by pretending to be asleep, then stabbing you when you leave. If you’re getting stabbed, it’s going to be from the front, so naturally you walk backwards in the direction of your room. It doesn’t work well, because you soon hit a warm thing behind you.

As you turn around, you’re met with Mark staring at you. He looks like he’s already tired of your shenanigans, but this is just the beginning. This man is going to get gray hair because of you, and you decide that you would not be explaining why you were walking backwards. Instead, you look him in the eyes and point out the ink on his cheek. Mark just stares at you while you walk back to your room. He’s probably excited for the year to be done with.

Sadly, just before you can open the door to your new room, you hear an ungodly sound from the kitchen mixed with what seems to be Tetris music. Someone probably just lost a game of Tetris, which means there’s at least one person in the kitchen. Maybe they’ll even tell you their name.

As you walk in the cozy kitchen, you see a man with purple hair sitting on the counter and a pot on the stove. It smells like some sort of vegetable soup, but with some sort of fishy smell too. The man is probably making himself some food and decided to play Tetris while he waits, which sucks for him because he looks like he’s about to throw his phone into the nearby fireplace.

Hopefully you’ll pay attention when this guy says his name.

The question is, how do you get his attention without startling him? _“are you okay?_ might embarrass him, while a _“hey, how's it going?_ might sound too informal. Social interaction is hard, chaos is so much easier. It would be much easier to just go back to your room. In fact, that sounds like a great idea. Tetris guy can cook and lose Tetris in peace.

Just as you were turning to leave, your toe decided to reunite with its long-lost love: the doorway. As you’re crying inside at the pain, Christopher shrieks like he was the one who stubbed his toe, followed by a lot of stuttering that you aren’t paying attention to. The only word that seems to stick out is “normie” and even that might be a stretch. Maybe his name is Norman? Nah, he doesn’t look like a Norman. Maybe he’s a Christopher.

He falls off the counter.

Definitely a Christopher.

Someone really needs to stop you from naming people before they have a chance to give you their names.

The next few minutes are just filled with strange shrieking from both of you until Mark walks in. You proceed to leave immediately, and he lets you. Something tells you that this will not be a common thing, so you treasure the small victory of not having to explain why you were shrieking with Christopher in the kitchen at ass-o’clock in the morning.

Thankfully, Lilith is still in bed. She’s also awake, and very confused but not surprised when you tell her what happened. You two only spend a few minutes talking about the events of the day before drifting off together, loosely cuddled together. Neither of you are truly aware of the headache breakfast will be tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character name guide:  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Belphie - Connor


	4. Morning Interrupted (again) and Shopping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting people, going shopping, and almost injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name guide for characters is in the end notes!

You’re awakened by loud banging on the door and a voice shouting to you both to wake up. Without looking at the time, it’s been decided between a tired glance between Lilith and you that it is far too early for this. Whoever is on the other side of the door is going to die if they keep yelling, regardless of if they’re a demon or not. Both of you will find a way. 

As if sensing that their death is imminent, the yelling and the banging on the door stops. A wise decision, really. Sadly, it’s followed by whoever is there opening the door and yelling for you both to get up. Lilith sits up with a pillow to chuck at whoever, which seems to make the person at the door stop yelling even before she can commit crimes. Instead, you’re given the sound of someone yelling Lilith’s name and then that someone pulling her out of bed into a hug.

This guy has white hair and eyes that seem to switch between blue and gold. It’s pretty cool, but he still yelled and banged on the door so therefore he is on the Potential Murder list. He seems like a Will, but it’s likely that’s not even close to his name. You suddenly can’t understand English because you’re too tired, so you just decide to go back to sleep. Lilith doesn’t seem to be frightened or anything other than happy to see the man, so there shouldn’t be any real harm in sleeping more.

It seems the universe has other plans, because Lilith smacks you in the face with the pillow she was going to throw at the man. Apparently, you have to get up to go get breakfast, followed by going shopping for things you’ll both need during your stay here. Gross. Sleeping in sounds so much better, especially after the shriek-fest you had with that Christopher dude and the small run-ins with Mark last night. Food does sound good though.

As this Will guy leads you and Lilith to the dining room, you debate what you would need for school supplies. Would it be like a human school, or would you need something that you didn’t know existed? Would you be able to get some cool things to further your chaos at the school? Hopefully. Maybe you’ll do a classic prank and put a whoopee cushion on someone’s chair before they sit down.

The dining table has a lot of food you’ve never seen before, which should be expected. This _is_ a new environment with a new culture, but it’s definitely still something that might be hard to get used to for a while. Especially when some of the food moves on its own and screams when someone eats it. That one might be harder than others to get used to than other foods that are just different colors, flavors, and textures than you’re used to.

It seems like everyone else is already at the table and you’re both offered help with finding the things that are safe for human consumption. This is great, because getting food poisoning or worse would be absolutely terrible on the first day. Maybe the second, but not the first one. It’s also helpful to know that some of the jams are deadly to humans. It’s extra helpful to know that the whavleop eggs act as a laxative in humans, but you sadly don’t even know what a whavleop is. Something tells you that’s something best left unknown.

As soon as you and Lilith have food on your plates, the chaos begins. Oliver is calling Mark Diavolo’s personal bitch, which prompts Mark to look frustrated. Whoever Diavolo is, he’s hopefully also chaotic and you need to befriend him immediately. Maybe you’ll meet him today, with luck. It would be nice to have another person to help with the chaos, especially if he’d be willing to help cause Mark to get more gray hair.

Ben makes a comment about Diavolo being “daddy,” which makes Mark look like he wants to be out of this room and away from this conversation. It’s nice to just watch this current chaos just unfold instead of having to step in and create it. Lilith is also enjoying the chaos, poking in with a quick agreement to Ben. This makes Christopher choke on his food, which prompts Will to slap his back to help dislodge the food. The slap then prompts Christopher yell at Will for slapping him.

The chaos is beautiful, but it would be better if you knew everyone’s actual names. When you told Lilith that you didn’t know any of them last night, she laughed at you and said she would make it a challenge. For every name you figure out, you get a kiss. You were going to get so many kisses, but it would be so much easier if anyone would call anyone by their names instead of “fucker,” “bastard,” “dumbass,” and “you.” It’s almost like they don’t know each other’s names either, which is slightly comforting. Maybe they’re all just as clueless as you.

Speaking of comfort, a few of the brothers are going to be taking you and Lilith shopping today and you fully intend on finding the most comfortable clothes you possibly can. You need comfortable hoodies for Lilith to steal, dammit. If your girlfriend can’t even steal your clothes, then _what_ is the _point?_

Apparently the other exchange students will also be coming with you to get supplies too. It’ll be nice to meet the other students, but something tells you that you’ll meet an absolute bastard today. Something also tells you that a beautiful, beautiful friendship will form with this potential bastard. Maybe you’ll even set things on fire together.

* * *

After several hours of shopping, you are now the proud owner of several new hoodies for Lilith to steal, a uniform, pajamas, and some everyday clothes to wear while you don’t have classes. You got to meet the other three exchange students, all of which seem like lovely people. You only managed to catch one of their names, which was Luke. He’s the one that’s short, blond, and gets called a chihuahua, which seems to make him extremely angry. It’s understandable, especially if you’re an angel that’s trying their best to keep dignity after tripping and almost completely falling down some stairs.

There’s a shady-looking guy with white hair that you’ve lovingly deemed Bastard, because he seems to be the bastard of your dreams. You mentioned casual arson and he asked if you wanted to participate in some, which prompted you to pretend to swoon. Lilith caught you when you tripped while doing so, then just picked you up and carried you so you wouldn’t injure yourself. Too bad you’ve already broken every bone in your body falling in love with her. 

The only remaining exchange student is someone that also seems like he would help you with arson. Specifically, giving you an alibi to not be sent to jail for arson. He’s also incredibly pretty and has a shirt with exposed hip bones. Briefly, you wonder how ticklish he is, because he’s leaving himself vulnerable to a tickle attack. Sadly, it seems that nobody wants to say anyone’s names and you have to try to find a name for this guy. You’re running out of generic names to call these people, so you decide to just use a name generator and find a name to give him.

The name generator tells you to name him Hugh, but that name reminds you of old people. Therefore, the name generator is ignored. As you’re trying to get the name generator to give you an acceptable name for this pretty man, you hear Luke call him dad. This is surely a sign from the gods, which means his name is now Daddy.

Lilith informs you that you shouldn’t call him Daddy in front of him because that might make him uncomfortable. It’s understandable, it would be strange being called Daddy by someone you met that day. Especially after you’ve seen them so excited about being offered casual arson that they almost injure themselves. And also if they have a girlfriend that is stopping them from injuring themselves. So, you decide to name him Eric after Prince Eric from that mermaid movie. He seems like the type to fall in love with a mermaid-turned-human.

You’re bribed to behave with holding Lilith’s hand, which makes you feel warm and happy. If passing up casual arson means you can hold her hand, you’re an upstanding citizen that is definitely not a pyromaniac in anything other than video games. Lilith’s hands are perfectly soft and just the right size to fit in yours, plus they both encourage and discourage crime. It all depends on the timing, she probably doesn’t want to cause too much trouble on your first day out in the Devildom, especially after re-meeting the two angels and explaining the whole situation to them.

It’s also probably good to try to have a good impression on her brothers. Being murdered by her brothers because you accepted Bastard’s casual arson wouldn’t be a fun way to go out. In fact, there’s not really a cool way to go out here, sadly. Fighting a demon seems like it would just make you seem like an idiot, given how much stronger they all are than you. Maybe you could beat Luke in a fight, but Luke is small and has chubby cheeks. He’d probably cry if you looked at him wrong. Or might just kill you, either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing track of who is in every chapter, so here's just a list of all of them.  
> Character Name Guide  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Mammon - Will  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor
> 
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle  
> Luke - Luke  
> Simeon - Eric  
> Solomon - Bastard


	5. Friends & Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a lot later than I would have liked, I wanted to finish and post it last week but that didn't really happen. My final exams for this semester are over now, so I can hopefully get back to posting more often!
> 
> As per usual, there's a character-name guide in the end notes.

As the weeks go by, you find yourself in a semi-hostile school environment almost every day of the week. Thankfully, you have Lilith by your side to keep you sane (and also to help you prank people. So far, you’ve used a whoopee cushion on every brother). There have been brief mentions of a few people, like “Lucifer” and “Asmo” and also “Soloman” but you have yet to meet any of these people. Unless you’ve actually already met them, but nobody uses each other's names so it’s impossible to know.

At the House of Lamentation, or the HoL as you’ve taken to calling it, you barely scrape by without knowing anyone’s names. It’s impressive you’ve managed to make pacts with some of the brothers already too. So far, you’ve made pacts with Will, Jack, and Christopher. Honestly, you’re not really sure what pacts are supposed to be for or why you have them. They haven’t really been explained, but that seems to be a common theme here.

Much to Mark’s displeasure, Bastard has visited quite a lot. He’s sick of you two and Lilith “accidentally” setting fire to various things. Drapes, carpets, yourselves. Your trio isn’t really picky when it comes to your arson.

Sadly, midterm exams are coming up. Arson isn’t exactly a class you can sign up for yet, you’re told that’s a second semester course and that you’re not allowed to take it. You’ve signed up for it anyway, Mark can’t tell you what to do with your classes. You’re at the top of your class for every human-world subject, like English. Why you’re taking human-world classes instead of actually learning stuff about the Devildom and the Celestial Realm, you’ll never know. What you _do_ know is that the Mephistopheles guy who sits in front of you in Celestial History is amazing. He actually introduced himself with his name AND wants to cause mayhem with you? He’s your new best friend, aside from Lilith and Bastard.

So far, Mephisto (as he’s allowed you to call him) has convinced you to join the RAD Newspaper Club to help him with his column. He has a gossip column, but not one of those weirdly trashy ones that details romantic relationships of celebrities. No, his column is about every rumor that you’ve both heard in the school. The two of you dissect these rumors and expose any lies. For example, there was a rumor that Damien from your Potions class has kissed you. You had the honors of writing that one, which started with you describing the rumor and turned into a rant about how amazing Lilith is and how much you love her. If people didn’t know she was the love of your life before, they did now. Lilith thought it was hilarious and adorable, then she framed the article. Damien’s shame at thinking he could get away with claiming to kiss one of the human exchange students lives forever.

Speaking of living forever, apparently there’s a cool flower that lives as long as it isn’t put into direct sunlight. Which, first off, relatable. Secondly, you were shown a picture of it by Mephisto and it’s extremely cool. It slightly glows, as you’re told, and it has a lot of petals. Every petal is a different shade of color, and no two flowers have the exact same colors in the petals. They’re pretty cool, but they’re also rumored to set humans on fire if they touch one. It only makes you want to touch the flower more, but with the excuse that it’s for science.

That Lord Diavolo guy has one, but Lilith has refused to let you know who he is. You’ve apparently met him before, but that isn’t saying much. If you had to guess, it would probably be Kyle. He seems like the type to have a plant that sets people on fire. He also has crazy time powers, but so far he’s only used them to help you avoid massive bodily harm that could potentially result in your death. He’s a really good cook, though, _and_ he’s let you shape cookies however you want. His only request is that you make him a turtle-shaped one using a cookie cutter he has.

Kyle has a lot of cookie cutters, pretty much any shape you can think of, he’s got it. Classic circle, stars, turtles, dinosaurs, gingerbread people shapes, cat faces, hearts, knives, instruments, flowers, shirts, mushrooms, penis, hats, bowties, trees, ducks, ghosts. You name it, he’s got it. It’s both impressive and slightly intimidating, how did this man get so many cookie cutters? Where did he find an anatomically correct human heart shaped one? How often does he make cookies? Has he used all of them?

Regardless, you’re ecstatic at the options. He’s also allowed you to decorate any of the cookies if you please. It seems to make him happy when you decorate the turtle one for him, regardless of how it looks. He reminds you of a proud older brother, just pleased you’re doing your best. Mentally crossing him off your “to-set-on-fire” list, you decide to make one of the circle cookies you had into a clock for him. Then, you return to carefully decorating a duck cookie for Nick. He’s been the recipient of cookies from you and Kyle before, but seems to really like the duck-shaped ones. Especially if you decorated it, he loves the icing.

You’ve been spending a lot of time in the huge castle lately, the huge kitchen that Kyle and some Barbatos guy maintain and use is amazing. The first time you stumbled into it, you were originally looking for a bathroom during a dinner hosted at the castle. It’s breathtaking, everything is organized to perfection, pots and pans in spots that feel right, and there’s a lot of counter space. There are three ovens, which seems absurd for any human to have but makes sense if you’re feeding a lot of demons that seem to have endless appetites. Especially that Jack guy, where he puts everything he eats is a mystery. It’s both impressive and intimidating.

Speaking of Jack, he mentioned something about thinking human-world pirate movies are interesting. With that thought, you find Kyle’s pirate ship cookie cutter to make him a special cookie. Who knew you would be happily making and decorating cookies with demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I love kitchens? I tried really hard to not dedicate like 5 paragraphs to the kitchen alone, but it was a struggle. If I hadn't wanted to post this asap, I would have. I may still do it in a future chapter. I love kitchens
> 
> Name Guide:  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Mammon - Will  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor
> 
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle  
> Luke - Luke  
> Simeon - Eric  
> Solomon - Bastard


	6. Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc's relationship with Belphie is explored, albeit very little. Friendships take time, especially if one of the parties hates the other's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're setting some things up for coming chapters! I have some ideas that I'm excited to write, especially some things about lesson 16 in the game~  
> As per usual, the character name guide is in the end notes!

You’ve never been alone with Connor. As the weeks pass, you notice it more and more that he seems to want nothing to do with you. He seems normal around Lilith, but he doesn’t seem to like you at all. He rejects any cookies you offer him, plus you’ve caught him staring at you menacingly before. He’s never done it around Lilith, though, which makes you feel better. Even if he looks like he wants to stab you the majority of the time you see him, at least he doesn’t seem to want to do the same to her.

You’ve tried your best to be nice to him and not make him angry. While you normally like chaos, he seems especially dangerous and it’s a bit scary. Mark seems to be doing his best to keep an eye on you when Connor is around too, which makes you more unsettled. He’s accepted that you’ll do dumb things, but that they’re typically things you can recover from. Bruises and burns heal, he’s enchanted everything in the house to be fireproof. He’s trying his best to keep you, Lilith, and Bastard from destroying the house, which is understandable.

Connor makes you feel unsettled, but it helps that there’s always someone else with you around him. Even the very first night you were here, Mark watched you put a blanket over him. It’s even more unsettling that nobody seems to want him to be alone with you.

Slowly, though, it feels like he’s more willing to spend time with you. There’s usually someone else around, but he’s still around more. He’s slowly gaining your trust, but there’s still that thing in the back of your mind screaming at you to not trust him. It’s confusing, because he’s been becoming kinder towards you. There aren’t any scary looks from Connor, but the rational part of your brain says it’s an act.

He’s come with you a few times to make cookies with Kyle. Sometimes, Luke will join to help bake too, which makes you feel at ease. He’s small, but you once saw him throw a demon down a hallway after they sneezed near you both. It was before classes started and Luke was walking with you to your shared class; Lilith had gone with Eric and Oliver to their own shared class before. The poor demon didn’t even know what had happened, they had been told by a teacher that they had to come to school while they’re sick to take a quiz.

The incident was reported to the student council, resulting in the teacher having a meeting with that Diavolo guy. You haven’t seen that teacher around since, but have befriended the demon Luke threw. They’re now your Devildom Botany tutor for next semester, because they happen to adore botany. This is convenient, because it’s almost a completely new subject and you’ve heard that it can be a really hard class.

Luke doesn’t seem to trust any of the demons, which is a bit understandable. He _is_ an angel after all, but Eric doesn’t seem to have much trouble with it. He seems cautious, but that’s just a good thing to be in the Devildom. The amount of times you’ve heard demons whisper that they want to eat you in the halls would be concerning, but you’ve quickly shown the general population that you would set them on fire the moment they tried harming you. Plus, they also have to deal with the student council’s punishments for harming the exchange students.

A lot of demons now respect and/or fear you, which is kind of funny. One time, you were walking into the cafeteria and made eye contact with a demon by accident. They proceeded to jump over a table and run away. This power will hopefully never go to your head, because that will absolutely get you stabbed one day.

Speaking of stabbing, you were almost stabbed by Connor several days ago by accident. He was cutting some vegetables and you had to walk by him to get your D.D.D. While walking past, he looked up and turned towards you, but then you tripped and the knife cut your shoulder a little bit. He had apologized and told you that you need to be careful not to trip, then sent you on your way to get the injury treated.

Ever since, you’ve been extra cautious around people with knives. You had cleaned and dressed the wound yourself, not wanting to bother anyone else with the task. Plus, you didn’t know how demons would react to human blood. It’s entirely possible that it has some sort of reaction with them, or it could have no effect at all. It’s not really a gamble you want to take.

The wound was very tender the day after, but you did your best to hide it. You had noticed that Connor was looking at you at breakfast, but after you had offered an awkward smile to him he returned to his food. It was a bit unsettling, but you chalked it up to him being a bit concerned.

Oh, how future-you would wish you had told someone about the brief graze of a knife upon your shoulder, the area too tender for such a graze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet comments! I have fun writing this story, but it makes me happy to know that people like it too.
> 
> Character Name Guide:  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Mammon - Will  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor
> 
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle  
> Luke - Luke  
> Simeon - Eric  
> Solomon - Bastard


	7. Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has issues sleeping, Lucifer reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this chapter already, but I didn't. Here it is now, at least!  
> I struggled so much to get the formatting right for this, I've been awake too long and I will cry if the formatting decides to stop working how I want it to somehow  
> As usual, the character name guide is in the end notes.

It’s been getting harder to sleep well lately. Lilith tells you that you’ve been sleep walking, but that you only ever make it as far as the door to your shared room. Somehow, you both had managed to convince Mark that you two could share. Of course, Lilith still has a separate room, just in case she wants to sleep alone at some point. So far, she hasn’t, instead wanting to be close to you. She said that you keep her nightmares away, which have turned out to be painful memories of her falling from the Celestial Realm.

You’ve also been having nightmares, visions of long hallways twisting and turning, shadows dancing. There was always a feeling of fear, the knowledge that if you stopped going forward, you would die. There were always whispers, but the topic varied. Sometimes, they would tell you that Lilith is too good for you, other times they would berate you for various things you messed up on throughout the days. A quiz score that wasn’t quite up to par, a stumble in a social interaction.

Sometimes, you would awake to find yourself staring at the door to your room. Sometimes, Lilith would be there too, having woken up by you getting up and the sound of you trying to get the door open. Where you were going was a mystery, but it wasn’t something the two of you wanted to find out.

It felt impossible to get any sleep. You began dreading going to sleep, knowing that the nightmares would be back. One day at breakfast, someone made a comment about how tired you looked. It felt like a relief when Connor offered to help you sleep. After classes that day, you and Connor spent time in the common room. The common room was comfortable, a fire place nearby provided all the warmth needed.

Connor told you to get comfortable on one of the couches, which was easy. These couches were one of his favorite nap spots for a reason, after all. Then, he simply told you to fall asleep. He said he would find you, then he would steal away your dreams. At your question of how he could do that, he simply said that he was a demon of sleep. He could manipulate dreams, adding or removing things at will.

That was the best sleep you had since before the nightmares started. You had only slept for a few hours, but it felt like you had been given all the energy you need to get through another sleepless week. Lilith had been getting more concerned, but seemed happy that Connor was helping. She hoped that your nightmares would go away soon. She knew what it was like to wake up from a nightmare in the night, unable to go back to sleep. Afraid that the moment you fall asleep again, the nightmare will simply pick up where it stopped and you will be trapped.

More often than not, you went to Connor to help you sleep. Even for an hour, he would help you. Every time he was near, you didn’t have a nightmare. He started to feel like someone you could go to for comfort, for safety. It was nice to have someone that seemed like they wanted to harm you at the beginning of the year act this way with you. He was gentle and kind, the only time he was violent was when you were attempting to wake him for dinner. Even then, he just lightly slapped at you, not wanting to wake up.

Things felt like they had fallen into place. 

* * *

The rest of the residents of the house were happy you two were getting along. There had been the uncomfortable tension between the two of you, but it was now gone. Lucifer was happy that Belphie had warmed up to the human exchange student, as hoped. However, he couldn’t help but feel hesitant to truly accept that all of Belphie’s hatred of humans was gone. Lilith may be one now, but Belphie could have found something else he disliked about Mc to use as fuel for the hatred.

Lucifer was still hesitant to leave Belphie and Mc alone. The success of the program depends on them both making it through the year alive. It would be hard to fully trust them together without anyone else there, regardless of how well they’re getting along.

Even if Lucifer wanted nothing less than for this human to stop causing trouble, he wouldn’t wish harm upon them. Lilith cared about them too much, he could tell. Plus, they seemed to be very good at keeping other demons in line. He could still remember the first time they were confronted by a hostile demon. He was about to step in, but then the human somehow set the other demon on fire. He had felt some of his hair turn gray. Diavolo thought it was hilarious that this human was brave enough to do such a thing.

Lucifer simply hoped that they would be able to keep their spark through the year, even if they’re troublesome. He’d take essentially baby-proofing the entire Devildom if that’s what it took. He’s grown fond of the human, after all. They treat his sister so well, the complete dedication to her happiness is something that has earned his respect.

Fleetingly, he wondered why he’s never heard them call him by his name. Maybe they just preferred not to use names when speaking to people that aren’t easily distracted, like Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap in posting, I was on an emotional roller coaster and didn't remember to check if I had actually posted this or not;;;;
> 
> Character Name Guide  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Mammon - Will  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor
> 
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle  
> Luke - Luke  
> Simeon - Eric  
> Solomon - Bastard


	8. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Names and family game nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter today to make up for breaking my loose posting schedule!  
> As per usual, the character name guide is in the end notes!

Operation Names is going well. There have been a few close calls, but so far nobody has found out you don’t know their names. Lilith still thinks it’s hilarious that you’re so determined to not let anyone know, but she also understands that it would be really awkward to ask what their names are. It’s been three whole months by now.

One of the close calls was when Ben asked you to give something to a Soloman, who you apparently share a class with. The problem with that is you still don’t know who Soloman is, but whatever it was that Ben wanted to give to them got to where it needed to be somehow. It was a gift bag with “Soloman” written really big on it, so you had hoped for the best by putting it on your desk and going to the bathroom before class started. When you had gotten back, the bag was gone and you had received a text from Ben that said Soloman had gotten it.

It made you paranoid that this Soloman person knew you didn’t know anyone’s names.

Anyway, there’s a school break in a few months and you’ve been promised a day of cuddling, movie watching, and baking with Lilith, nobody else. It’s been hard to find time to be alone together without any of her brothers bursting in and saying things like “you better not be making out right now!” and “use protection!” which is concerning. It would be amazing if you two could actually keep a lock on the door, but it keeps getting broken by someone being excited to share news about various things. Sometimes, you both wonder why you even had a door still if they were all going to just burst in.

At least the bathroom door locks so that you two can have privacy to shower and change clothes.

Lilith has settled in well, being comfortable enough to sing while she’s cooking or baking. You’ve both been added to the cooking schedule, but you both typically help each other out when it’s either of your turns to cook meals. She keeps you from hurting yourself via burns or when chopping vegetables, while you keep her from daydreaming too much and burning the food. She’s also somewhat prone to getting too excited about dancing around the kitchen and accidentally knocking things off the counter, so you help make sure she’s a safe distance from the counters.

Sometimes, the brothers come to hang out with you two while cooking. Mostly Jack, he likes to be the taste-tester for any new dishes you two come up with. He gives really good feedback, knowing just what to add to get the taste you want. He could easily be a food critic, but a really good one that gives constructive criticism and really wants to see you improve. It’s really nice, he isn’t a picky eater so you can experiment with food a lot and he’ll try anything. It’s led to quite a few dishes that are like nothing you’ve ever tasted before, but in a really good way. 

You’ve been told that meals have been a lot more interesting on days that you and Lilith cook.

Somehow, that warmed your heart more than being invited to family game night and winning at Monopoly. Probably because the only time you’ve all played Monopoly, it ended with Christopher going bankrupt because he landed on one of Will’s properties, then accidentally breaking all of the other pieces that weren’t yours. That was because your piece was in your hand so you could admire the cool little design of the shoe while in jail. It was decided that you won by default because your piece was the survivor.

Nobody has bothered to buy another Monopoly game, not wanting a repeat of the destruction.

You’re both excited and terrified of the night that Uno is played. Maybe you’ll sit out that day, but something tells you that Mark wouldn’t allow it. Everyone plays, or if they’re too tired or have to do homework during that time then they sleep or work in the same room.

There’s also a list of banned games, one of which is now Monopoly. There’s also Cards Against Humanity, Sorry!, Hungry Hungry Hippos, and The Game of Life. Something tells you that Uno will be added immediately after it’s been played.

At least video games haven’t been added to family game night.Something tells you that would be a much, much more expensive disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to set things up while still having fun and not giving away anything
> 
> Character Name Guide  
> Lucifer - Mark  
> Mammon - Will  
> Levi - Christopher  
> Satan - Oliver  
> Asmo - Ben  
> Beel - Jack  
> Belphie - Connor
> 
> Diavolo - Nick  
> Barbatos - Kyle  
> Luke - Luke  
> Simeon - Eric  
> Solomon - Bastard


	9. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to get this chapter exactly as I want it, but it's a bit short. I wanted to give a bit of info about Belphie's thoughts, plus a bit about what's been going on!

Everything is falling into place. Lilith may be alive now, but that doesn’t mean humanity can’t still be punished. They took her from them once, what’s stopping them from doing it again? Sure, she may be human now too, but she’s still Lilith. She’s still his little sister, and he will do anything to protect her.

Despite this anger, he’s torn. The human exchange student clearly makes her happy, but they’ve caused so much trouble already. Sure, a bit of chaos can be fun, but they’re infecting Lilith. She wasn’t one for much chaos before, but she’s a different person now. It’s all because of that _human,_ taking away the sister he knew long ago. Now, this new human is helping shape her into someone different too.

It scared him a little. What if he lost his sister again, but this time because they stopped being able to get along?

What if she grew to hate demons the same way he hates humans?

He couldn’t allow that to happen. He had to get his sister back, and the only way he could think of was through the exchange student. He hadn’t bothered to learn their name, they’re insignificant in the grand scheme of things while simultaneously being the key to everything he wants. He must stay on their good side, gain their trust, and then strike. Everyone’s guards must be down, especially Lucifer’s.

Something tells him he wouldn’t be able to see anyone he loves for a very long time if Lucifer found out about his plans before they could come to fruition.

It’s all too simple, really. This human is far too gullible and trusting. He had meant to stab them that day in the kitchen. The knife he had used wasn’t the one he used for the vegetables, it was coated with his own brand of poison. He would be able to find them in their dreams much easier now, targeting them. Ensuring Lilith is not an accidental victim to the special terrors being sent towards the other human.

Lilith’s protection from him is insured. He had made a mistake and slipped into her dreams once after sending the terrors. He had realized the mistake immediately, replacing the terror with safety. A field under the stars, fireflies flying around. The soft sounds of the night, soothing and washing away any previous fear. That was when he realized he needed to have a beacon of sorts for his true target.

Yes, his true target will not be able to escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no character name guide needed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Also, if you think this story needs a specific tag that isn't there, please let me know! I'll add it, I want to make sure that content warnings are listed


	10. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is up later than I wanted it to be, there was a family emergency that took a lot of my energy. Things are okay now and I'm back to writing. My courses start again tomorrow, so updates may be a bit sporadic again while I get used to the workload again!
> 
> There's no name guide needed for this chapter!

You would think that some of the demons at RAD would decide that it wouldn’t be a good idea to attack Lilith. Especially because of who her brothers are, but also because her significant other has acquired a reputation of arson. Sadly, there are a few demons that are lacking common sense, and Lilith finds herself cornered in a classroom just before lunch break. It isn’t like she can’t fend for herself, but she can’t really take on four demons by herself. She is only human now, after all.

The demons have been monologuing like typical villains, something about derailing the exchange power and overthrowing her brothers? Who knows, she hasn’t been paying that much attention. She’s got bigger concerns, like figuring out her escape route and finding someone she knows. One of the demons in front of her could be distracted by punching them in the neck, while another could be taken down long enough for her to escape by pushing them to the ground, as they’re built very circular and it looks like it would be difficult for them to stand back up if pushed down.

That still leaves two demons, though. They don’t appear to have any quick-to-spot weaknesses, which is bad for her. Could she distract them by taking out the other two, then make a run for it? She’s hesitant to try it, but it might just be the only way she makes it out of here on her own. Preparing to begin her shaky plan, she saw Mc open the door. Taking the chance, she punched the first demon and roughly shoved the second into the last two, then sprinted towards the door, towards her Mc.

As she grabbed onto Mc’s arm and dragged them with her, her heart pounded. Fear and adrenaline were ripping through her, along with relief. They were in a hallway now, very close to the student council chambers. They would be safe soon, she would be able to hug her Mc and smear cake batter on their face, kiss their cheek, hold them at night, and grow old with them.

Suddenly, Mc’s arm is ripped from her grasp. She turns as quick as she can, but ends up tripping due to the momentum they had built up and tumbles to the ground. Her Mc is being choked by a demon, their legs no longer touching the ground. They’re kicking at the demon, trying desperately to get air while Lilith is on the ground, breathing fine and watching her love.

How _dare_ this demon? She feels like she’s on fire. Her back stings in a way that’s somehow both comforting and extremely painful. How _dare_ this horrible demon? They were after _her_ and how have the _audacity_ to come after Mc? The sight of Mc fades away until the only thing she sees is a blinding white light and panic fills her before being replaced with an eerie calm. She would protect her Mc, her human, her love.

She would fight God if she needed to.

Maybe she already had.

Maybe the reason she feels like she’s known Mc since the beginning of time is because she has. Maybe she’s been linked to Mc for as long as their souls have existed, destined to find each other through every lifetime.

_’Destined to be ripped apart’_ her mind supplied.

No, not this time. Not in this lifetime, they would both be happy together.

Lilith refuses to lose the person she loves the most to a demon determined to hurt the family she loves.

This is the timeline in which they both live.


	11. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc POV of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to go this direction with this chapter or a different one, but I think I'm happy with the way it turned out. If there are any content warnings you think should be added, please let me know!

In all honesty, this wasn’t really how you planned on spending the day. Sure, you had an exam this morning and it was a terrible experience, but you figured that would be the worst part of today.

If someone had told you that you would be spending time being strangled mid-air by a random demon after sprinting after Lilith from a classroom, you probably would have believed it. Stranger things have happened, but in all honesty you had hoped this would have happened on a different day.

Now, if someone had told you that the demon holding you by the neck would disintegrate in an extremely bright light, you would not have believed them. But, nobody is telling you that and your eyes hurt. It’s too bright, like someone turns the light on in a completely dark room after your eyes have adjusted to the darkness. It hurts like touching your eyes by accident after cutting spicy peppers.

You can’t see anything, but you know everything hurts. Something is dripping down the back of your neck and it’s hard to breathe. At least your throat isn’t constricted anymore, but that does little to lessen the pure fear that’s running through your body.

Briefly, you wonder why blinking doesn’t seem to help your vision.

Warm arms wrap themselves around you, the feeling both comforting and terrifying. Who’s touching you? Why are they touching you? Everything hurts.

Faintly, you can hear someone calling your name, but there’s a ringing in your ears and it’s hard to focus on the voice. Why was it so loud? It doesn’t make sense.

Being transported to the Devildom and finding out that demons, angels, and magic all exist doesn’t make sense either. It feels like this has all been a strange dream, but the pain tells you otherwise.

It feels like you’re dying.

It would somehow suck to escape being killed by a demon just to be killed by some bright light.

Distantly, you can hear several voices yelling. The arms around you move to pick you up, one arm under your thighs and the other under your back. It feels like whoever is holding you is running, the jostling hurts your head. Everything feels like it’s too much, too many sounds, too much touch.

Too much of the copper taste in your mouth.

You can’t tell if you’ve passed out or if your body is shutting down completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I don't even completely know where I'm going with this story anymore, there's a few things I know I want to do for sure and I have part of the ending planned but until then this road trip we're all on has a few rest stops


	12. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor visits Mc in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back after several mental breakdowns. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I'm looking forward to writing the next one too, because more shenanigans will be coming.  
> I don't think there's a name guide needed for this chapter, it's pretty clear for this one.

Belphegor didn’t know what to feel. His sister’s lover is laying in a bed, completely unconscious. It would be so easy to just off them right now, considering he’s the only one in this room. But, Lilith had asked him to stay here to watch over them while she took a shower. She’d probably either hate or kill him if they died under his watch.

It’s strange to think his little sister, sweet Lilith, could kill someone. She proved she could when she killed the demon that hurt her lover, though. She also proved that by pure rage she could somehow turn herself back into an angel, however _that_ works. Maybe their father had decided he didn’t want to face Lilith after she died and decided that he would just let her be an angel again. Honestly, he doesn’t really want to know. Being a demon is more fun than being an angel, after all.

The thought of their father being terrified of an angel he cast out is kind of funny.

Then again, maybe he’s also afraid of facing Lilith’s lover, maybe he heard of their reputation of setting people on fire. The combination of Lilith and her lover would certainly be terrifying.

Belphegor keeps telling himself he’ll just have to push back his plans of offing this human.

He knows he can’t ever kill them now. Lilith would never speak to him again in the best-case scenario and he didn’t even want to think about the worst-case scenarios.

Part of him is glad, because he’d gotten a little attached to this human. They’re entertaining. Lucifer’s life gets more inconvenience every time they engage in their pyromaniac tendencies.

Maybe he should make an actual effort to get to know them, considering he hasn’t listened to much they’ve said since they’ve gotten here. He doesn’t even know their name. Making a decision, he places a hand on their arm. It’s much easier to connect to their dreams if he’s actually touching them, after all. Even if he has the tracker.

Their dream is pretty plain. They’re just sitting on a bench, staring at a bear that seems to be talking about berries. Strange and unexpected, he had the vague idea that they would be dreaming about fire. It certainly shows what he knows about them.

The bear notices him first and proceeds to ask him who he is. When he replies with his name, the human proceeds to say “No? You’re Connor. Belphegor is someone else. I think he sits in front of me in potions class.”

The first thing he thinks is _’I don’t sit in front of you in potions class, I sit to your left.’_ and the second thing is _’What the fuck?’_

“I’m not Connor, I’m Belphegor.”

“No, you’re Connor. You help me sleep sometimes.”

“I promise you, I’m Belphegor. Did you just not know my name?” Belphegor says, like a hypocrite. He doesn’t even know their name, but it stings to know they don’t even know his name and he was going to kill them.

If he had actually been able to complete his plan, they would have thought his name was Connor. He wouldn’t even have had the satisfaction that they knew who had killed him, but he didn’t know they didn’t know his name.

Why did this human not know his name?

“Look man, this is my dream and I know you’re Connor.”

“I assure you, I’m not Connor. I’m Belphegor. Why do you think I’m Connor?”

“You’re Connor, but sure. Absolutely nobody uses anyone’s name and I have no idea what anyone’s name is. Except Luke. Luke was nice enough to actually introduce himself using his name. So, I just gave everyone names until I can figure out what their actual names are.”

_’What.’_

This human hasn’t known anyone’s names this entire time, excluding Luke? How have they made it this far? It’s kind of impressive, actually.

….. What have they been calling everyone else? He knows he’s Connor, but what about the others? Should he even bother asking at this point?

“...Oh. I see. Yes, I am Connor.”

_’I’m so good at conversations,’_ Belphegor thought, _’I totally didn’t sound like a robot at all. How do I even reply to this anymore?’_

Deciding he’d had enough, Belphegor simply left their dream.

He’s had enough for one day, he needs a nap as soon as Lilith gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell with me about this fic or others, hmu on Twitter @sambiecos  
> Next chapter should be out within a few days or in about a week, depends on how my last few days of classes go before a holiday break.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
